Go Girl
by Dire Crow Goddes
Summary: Dalam hati Sasuke, "Hn..BERISIK BANGET SI NIH CEWEK-CEWEK KAYA BEBEK AJA.. BISA GA SIH DIEM BENTAR.." karena seperti biasa dia selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek.


**Go Girl**

"Tolong.., Tolong.." teriak seorang ibu. "Hey.. orang itu pencuri!!" teriak pria yang berdiri di sebelah ibu tadi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung mengejarnya?" tanya si Ibu yang ke copetan. "Aku tidak berani menghajarnya.." balas si pria.

"Kalau begitu aku yang menghajarnya.." Kata seorang gadis berambut pink. Dengan sangat cepat gadis itu berlari dan menghajar si pencopet hingga babak belur.

"Ini bu, tasnya,," kata gadis itu pada Ibu tadi.

"Terima kasih, nak.." jawab ibu itu.

Saat itu juga seorang penjaga keamanan stasiun datang menghampirinya. "Jadi kau lagi.." katanya. "Ikut.., sekarang juga!" perintah si penjaga keamanan.

"Sakura Haruno, kelas 2-A dari Mezamero Junior High School" kata penjaga keamanan.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memberitahumu. Meskipun itu bagus untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Tapi kamu terkadang berlebihan.." belum selesai si Security-man berbicara tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak, "Oh tidaaakkk., aku bisa terlambat!!!!" tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari pos security menuju sekolahnya.

"Oh, tidak.. Aku harus cepat, sebentar lagi masuk, kalau terlambat aku harus jongkok di depan ruang BK sampai jam pelajaran pertama berakhir.." gumam Sakura yang tengah berlari.

"Clik..Clik.. Hup.." baru saja gadis itu salto melompati pagar kawat yang sangat tinggi yang berada dibelakang sekolahnya, jalan belakang sekolah adalah jalan pintas terdekat dari stasiun.

Saat mendarat bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sakura kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah orang yang menepuknya. "Yo.. Sakura.. Kamu telat.." ujar cowok dibelakangnya. "Dan aku juga.." sambung cowok itu, saat ini Sakura _blushing_.

Cowok itu adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, dan Sakura menyukainya. Dulu, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berlatih karate dan sejak saat itu Sakura menyukainya.

**Flashback**

"Wow., cowok itu keren." Gumam Sakura dalam hati, saat melihat seorang cowok yang sedang mempraktekkan jurus-jurus karate.

Esoknya Sakura mendaftar dan langsung mengikuti latihan karate.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu., Sasuke tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari klub karate. Dan sampai sekarang Sakura masih terus membujuk Sasuke agar kembali untuk ikut klub karate lagi.

**End of Flashback**

"Duluan ya.." Kata cowok itu yang membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari ternyata dari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang. "Wow, keren.. Itu tipe cewek yang kusuka.. Aku menyukainya." Gumam sang kapten klub kendo yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura yang salto.

Sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya, "Oh tidak.. Aku terlambat."gumam Sakura saat membuka pintu kelasnya. "Sakura, ikut saya sekarang.." perintah Anko, guru Matematika yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya.

Di ruang BK..

"Kurenai, anak ini terlambat.." ujar Anko sambil menyerahkan Sakura ke guru BK, lalu meninggalkan Sakura di ruang BK.

"Nah.., kau sudah tau hukumannya.," Kata Kurenai

"Mau membersihkan toilet atau jongkok di depan ruang BK?" lanjut Kurenai. Tanpa tanya Sakura langsung jongkok di depan ruang BK sambil mengalungkan papan bertuliskan "Saya terlambat.."

Baru 30 menit berlalu, "Ma-am, udah selesai belom??" tanya Sakura. "Kau boleh selesai sekarang tapi kau harus mengganti dengan membersihkan toilet sebagai ganti 15 menit selanjutnya" jawab Kurenai. "Mending jongkok deh.." bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, Sasuke keluar sekolah, katanya sih mau pulang.." kata kedua temannya, Ino dan Hinata. "Apa.??" Balas Sakura dengan suara yang semakin meninggi. Belum sempat Ino mengulangi kata-katanya, Sakura sudah melepas papan dan segera berlari ke halaman sekolah.

Di halaman sekolah Sakura melihat Sasuke yang udah mau keluar. "Sasuke, tunggu.." teriak Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Ayo, kita pulang sama-sama.." ajak Sakura. "Nggak.." balas Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa..??" tanya Sakura. "Karena pasti kamu mau ke dojo, dan aku mau ke tempat lain.." jawab Sasuke. Sakura bertanya dalam hati "Hah?? Tempat lain?? Tempat seperti apa itu??".

"Kalo gitu aku ikut kamu." Sakura masih bersikeras untuk ikut Sasuke. "Nggak boleh, tempat itu bukan untukmu.." balas Sasuke.

"Ta- Tapi.." gumam Sakura, belum sempat ia melanjuti kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari belakang. " Haruno.." teriak sang kapten kendo.

Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam alias bengong. "Kamu nggak apa-apa??" tanya sang kapten kendo pada Sakura, "Uhm.., siapa kamu??" tanya Sakura.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kapten klub kendo." Jawab Naruto. "Tadi kamu ngomong sama si Uchiha. Aku dengar kabar buruk tentangnya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ah nggak apa kok., Sasuke sifatnya ngga jelek-jelek amat" balas Sakura, sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Wah.., kamu manggil nama depannya." Naruto heran karena Sakura.

"Hah...???" teriak Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya lagi.

"Dia kabur.." kata Sakura. "U-uh.. gara-gara kamu sih.. 3 " lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit manyun. "A-a.. Maaf.." gumam Naruto yang merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aku mau kamu jalan-jalan sama aku" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura _blushing _seketika. "Aku liat kamu pagi ini. Kamu salto ngelewatin pagar kawat yang tinggi. Saat itu juga aku menyukaimu, kamu cinta pertamaku. Aku pikir kamu tipe cewek yang keren." Lanjut Naruto.

"Sorry, itu nggak terlalu penting buatku sekarang.." balas Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang jadi gagap seketika, "E..e-e..nggak penting???" Naruto _shock_.

"Ya-ampun., kira-kira Sasuke kemana ya??" gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto kembali menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya, "Kenapa kamu suka cowok acak-acakan kayak dia?"

"Mungkin dari luar dia memang keliatan cuek dan acak-acakan. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu keren banget." Jawab Sakura yang sedikit berteriak.

**Flashback**

"Owch.." rintih Sakura. "Bodoh, sudah kubilang, belum saatnya kamu memecahkan papan." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Selalu saja mencari masalah. Sekarang berikan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke, dengan segera Sasuke membalut tangan Sakura dengan perban, membuat Sakura _blushing_.

**End of Flashback**

"Aku suka senyumnya yang nggak pernah berubah, senyum cueknya." Lanjut Sakura.

"**Hey.., liat-liat dong kalo jalan.**" Bentak seorang preman yang mungkin adalah ketua geng preman itu, si preman yang berteriak tadi siap meluncurkan pukulan pada seseorang.

"Haah?? Sasuke" teriak Sakura. "Kalo dia digeromboli preman segitu banyaknya, bisa-bisa dia babak belur, meskipun dulu dia ikut karate." Gumam Sakura dalam hati. "Tunggu bentar ya.." ujar Sakura pada Naruto.

"Eh.., Sakura.." Kata Naruto yang sudah ditinggal.

Sakura berlari menghampiri gerombolan preman itu. "Hey kalian..," bentak Sakura. "Satu lawan banyak itu nggak adil.." lanjut Sakura. "Sakura.." gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Huh?? Siapa anak ini??" tanya salah seorang preman. "Meskipun bermulut besar, tapi kalo diliat cantik juga, mo diapain ni anak??" tanya si ketua geng sambil memegang dagu Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menepiskan tangan itu darinya.

"Hey, ada apa sama anak ini?" tanya si ketua geng.

"Karena kamu udah megang-megang aku seenaknya. Sekarang **siapkan** wajah kalian" bentak Sakura.

"Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan "siapkan" ??" salah satu preman bingung dan bertanya.

"Huh., itu udah sangat jelas. Itu artinya kalian sudah mengorbankan hidup kalian." Jawab Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung menonjok sang ketua preman. Pipi si ketua preman langsung membiru. "Grrrh.. Anak iniiii.." teriak salah satu preman. Gerombolan itu langsung mengelilingi Sakura.

"Sakura.." teriak Sasuke. "Stop, jangan melawan.." kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura nggak fokus.

"Kau.." Ternyata dari belakang, salah seorang preman mau memukul Sakura dengan tongkat Baseball.

"Dak.." ada suara, tetapi Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya. Ternyata Naruto menangkis tongkat itu dengan tangannya. Tangan Naruto patah saat menangkis.

Di Rumah Sakit..

"He..he.. Ini ga ada apa-apanya kok.." kata Naruto. "Paling dua minggu udah sembuh kalo dirawat terus." Lanjut Naruto. "Kalian pulang aja ga ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kok." Ujar Naruto pada Sakura dan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?? Itu semua salahku" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uhm, permisi.." kata salah seorang anggota klub kendo yang menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalian semua anggota klub kendo.." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Apa benar kapten terluka karena melindungimu?" tanya salah seorang cowok. "Ah.. aku nggak tau kalo Naruto itu seorang kapten." Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya.. I-itu.." belum sempat Sakura selesai bicara, salah satu anggota dari klub kendo berkata, "Minggu depan ada pertandingan kendo, dia sudah mempersiapkan untuk hal itu mati-matian. Tapi sekarang dia malah terluka."

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Semua anggota klub kendo langsung memohon pada Sakura. "Ayo.., pergilah bersama kapten. Dia mencintaimu sampai seperti itu".

"E-Eh.. Apa??" Sakura tertegun. "Ayolah!!" Semuanya kembali meminta Sakura untuk pergi bersama kapten mereka.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun..??" Sakura seperti meminta persetujuan Sasuke. "Terserahmu.. Itu kan urusan mu dengannya.." tanggap Sasuke dingin.

"Hah..?? Kukira dia akan menghentikan mereka." Gumam Sakura dalam hati. "Kamu benar..," kata Sakura pada Sasuke. "Aku ini bodoh. Sasuke mana mau sama cewek kayak aku" pikir Sakura dalam hati, entah kenapa saat itu juga dadanya terasa sesak. "Kalo gitu aku akan bilang pada Naruto, aku akan pergi dengannya" lanjut Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Di kamar rawat 301..

"Kamu serius?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. "Ya" jawab Sakura datar. "Beneran gapapa??" Naruto nanya lagi. "Iya, gapapa" Sakura jawab lagi.

"Yeah..." Naruto teriak-teriak kegirangan sambil "yes-yes" ga jelas. "Oww.." rintih Naruto. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan gerak dulu.." komentar Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu kalo di luar ada Sasuke yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Uh..., Damn!!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Di kelas Sakura....

"Kamu serius??"tanya Ino heboh. "Ya, aku udah memutuskan aku akan kencan dengan Naruto" jawab Sakura. "Aku nggak nyangka loh., kamu jadian sama Naruto. Kirain kamu bakalan jadian ama Sasuke." Kata Hinata. "Tapi aku akan tetap terus ngajak Sasuke buat balik latihan karate lagi." Sambung Sakura.

"Ah., itu Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil berlari keluar menemui Naruto. "Ntar aku balik lagi.." Kata Sakura pada kedua temannya itu.

Saat Sakura sudah diluar kelas, dia melihat Naruto bersama Neji dan Gaara. "Naruto-kun.." sapa Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan.." balas Naruto. "Bagaimana kondisi tanganmu?" tanya Sakura. "Sudah mulai membaik. Sudahlah nggak usah terlalu dikhawatirkan." Jawab Naruto. "Kamu ini.. Tentu saja aku khawatir.." balas Sakura dengan sedikit murung.

"Aku senang kamu mengkhawatirkan ku. Tapi ini nggak apa-apa kok.." kata Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Lagian aku lebih senang ngeliat kamu senang daripada sedih." Lanjut Naruto.

"Abis pulang sekolah, aku boleh ngliat kamu di dojo kan??" tanya Naruto. "Tentu Saja" jawab Sakura.

Saat itu juga Sakura melihat Sasuke, ia segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Kamu tertangkap." Kata Sakura sambil menarik dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, sekarang aku akan membawamu ke dojo." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya kamu salah memeluk orang." Balas Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Sakura.

Di Dojo...

"Hiah.." Sakura menendang sebuah papan hingga pecah. "Sakura, memang sangat keren." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Sakura-chan? Dia sepertinya sangat bersemangat hari ini." Tanya Rock Lee pada Chouji.

"Dia bersemangat, karena disini ada pacarnya" jawab Shino.

**Sakura POV**

"Ada apa denganku??" tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Yang ada di kepalaku cuma Sasuke. Dia sangat sering memandang dengan tatapan dingin padaku. Tapi tadi saat dia mengatakan "Kamu memeluk orang yang salah" padaku tatapannya tidak bisa kumengerti.

"Kenapa?? Apa karena aku jadian sama Naruto?? Aaarrghhh.." aku nggak ngerti.

"Damn it.. Damn it.. Damn it.."

Lebih baik aku nanya langsung aja ke dia.

Selesai berlatih Sakura langsung berlari ke rumah Sasuke. Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, "Sasuke ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan.." Sasuke tidak ada dikamarnya dan jendelanya terbuka lebar. "Oh., tidak.." gumam Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke tidur dengan..."

"Tidak..Tidak... Sakura kamu harus menyingkirkan pikiran seperti itu." Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.., aku hanya ingin terus berteman dengan Sasuke seperti dulu." Tanpa ia sadari air matanya telah menetes.

Sakura pegi ke tempat klub kendo. Aku harus mengatakan pada Naruto, aku tidak dapat pergi dengannya dengan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi gimana cara bilangnya ke Naruto, pikir Sakura.

"Kapten Naruto berhasil melakukannya" terdengar suara dari dalam. Sakura yang penasaran membuka sedikit pintu ruangan klub kendo, sehingga dari celah itu ia dapat melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Melindungi seorang cewek dan terluka adalah trik terhebat yang pernah dilakukan disini." Lanjut salah seorang dari mereka. "Dan nggak mungkin ditolak sama si cewek" sambung Neji. "Kau hebat" kata salah seorang lagi. "Padahal sebenarnya dari awal tanganmu memang sudah terluka." Balas Shikamaru. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan-ucapan mereka dan berlari menjauhi ruangan itu.

"Beraninya kamu bilang seperti itu. Dari awal tanganku memang sudah terluka. Tapi aku memang benar-benar melindungi Sakura" Bentak sang kapten dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Memang benar kalau aku terluka karena melindunginya. Dan karena itu juga aku terlambat ke kalas. " Lanjut Naruto.

"Ma-maaf.. Kapten." Mereka meminta maaf pada Naruto. Saat itu Naruto merasa ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tetapi Sakura sudah tidak ada disana.

"Aku pikir dia cowok yang baik." Pikir Sakura dalam hati, ia masih terus berlari.

Keesokan harinya...

"Sungguh??" tanya Ino. "Ya.. aku sudah menaruh surat tantangan itu di dalam lokernya." Jawab Sakura berapi-api. "Tapi, kedengarannya itu nggak baik buat cewek." Tanggap Hinata. "Biarin aja.. Pokoknya aku mau berduel dengannya" Ujar Sakura. "Dan aku pasti menang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Huh.., dasar anak itu.." gumam Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura. **Dalam hati** Sasuke, "Hn..BERISIK BANGET SI NIH CEWEK-CEWEK KAYA BEBEK AJA.. BISA GA SIH DIEM BENTAR.." karena seperti biasa dia selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek.

Di Dojo...

Di situ sudah ada Naruto dengan peralatan lengkap pertandingan. Dan Sakura yang tidak mengenakan pelindung apa pun. Disitu hanya ada Ino dan Hinata yang menonton duel. Dan Sasuke yang melihat dari luar.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal ini? Aku yakin ada kesalahpahaman." Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Dilarang bertanya." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus. "Karena Naruto tangannya terluka, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku nggak pake pelindung." Kata Sakura.

"Hey, tunggu. Dengarkan aku dulu." Kata Naruto. Tetapi Sakura sudah tidak memperdulikannya, dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Kya.., Sakura-chan keren.." teriak Ino heboh.

Sakura sudah mulai menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan-tendangannya. "Ayolah., serius nih.." kata Sakura pada Naruto. "Ya nggak bisalah.." jawab Naruto.

"Bang.. Bang.." Tendangan Sakura mengenai wajah dan perut Naruto. "Damn.." gumam Naruto.

Naruto maju selangkah dan menyerang Sakura. Pedang kayu kendonya mengenai wajah Sakura. Sakura terjatuh, sekarang dahinya terlihat memerah. Hinata dan Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Gomen-ne Sakura chan, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi serius dan melakukan Omen." Kata Naruto yang melepas pelindung kepalanya dan mencoba memegang Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh aku." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit membentak. "Aku baik-baik saja" kata Sakura. "Aku pikir aku bisa suka padamu, karena kupikir kamu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ternyata aku nggak bisa menyukaimu atau kencan denganmu. Karena aku menyukai cowok lain." Lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit menangis. "Sakura chan.." Naruto terdiam. "Aku menyukai..." belum sempat Sakura menyelasaikan kata-katanya, "Sorry, ngganggu pembicaraan kalian.." Sasuke sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura. "Naruto, karena kamu sudah duel dengan Sakura, maukah kamu duel denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah siap memasang kuda-kudanya.

Sakura berkata, "Tapi Sasuke duelnya sudah..."

"Belom, duel ini masih belom selesai." Potong Sasuke

"Berani-beraninya kamu mukul kapala Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menghujani Naruto dengan tendangan-tendangannya. Naruto kewalahan menagkis tendangan-tendanganitu.

"Karena Sakura bilang dia nggak perlu pelindung dan Sakura itu kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto.

"Trak.." Sasuke menangkis serangan Naruto. "Baka. Sakura kuat dibagian apa?" ejek Sasuke. "Dia itu lemah dan kaya cewek." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura.

"Hiah..."

"Ckrak.." pedang kayu Naruto patah terkena tendangan dan pukulan Sasuke. Naruto terduduk sambil bengong. "Dia kuat banget" Naruto bergumam.

"Uwah..." Ino dan Hinata terkagum-kagum sampe terbengong-bengong.

"Ayo.." Sasuke mengajak sakura untuk pergi dari situ. Sementara ketiga orang itu masih bengong.

"Sasuke tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Bukannya kamu sudah berhenti karate dari dulu." Tanya Sakura. "Tapi kenapa kamu kuat sekali??" sambung Sakura.

Sasuke balik nanya, "He??? Kapan aku bilang padamu kalo aku berhenti latihan karate??"

"Aku cuma pindah dojo. Jadi selama ini aku masih laihan karate" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kamu gak..."

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, "Karena kamu.."

"Karena waktu itu kamu mengalahkanku, aku malu padamu. Aku tidak ingin kamu melihat bagaimana aku latihan untuk melindungi cewek yang mengalahkanku." Sambung Sasuke. Sakura _blushing._

"Dan karena pada waktu itu Naruto melindungimu dan ia cedera. Aku stress dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri, "Apa yang kulakukan?"....

"Kenapa ga bilang dari dulu.." balas Sakura. "Terus, kenapa kamu sering menghilang ke jalan-jalan setiap hari?" sambungnya.

"Dojonya ada di daerah perkantoran." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan tidur di luar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Training Camp" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh.., aku ngerti.." kata Sakura.

"Kalo aku ngasi tau kamu dari dulu. Lebih baik aku nggak usah pindah tempat latihan." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan pertama Sakura. "Alasanmu karena kamu selalu mencoba untuk ada di dekatku.."

"Aku mau dengar langsung dari mulutmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A-a..ngg.. Karena aku mau Sasuke ikut karate lagi." Jawab Sakura yang blushing.

"Cuma itu??" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mulai sweatdrop, mikirin alasan lain.

"Karena a-aku suka.." tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura langsung mencium Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura.

* * *

Menurutku Fic pertamaku ini aneh. Tapi kalo suka di Review ya..!! ^.^


End file.
